Where Is My Happy Ending?
by MagicalGirl520
Summary: Zutara oneshot that I had to write. Takes place when Zuko has become the Fire Lord. I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR ITS CHARACTERS! leave reviews please.


_**Hey everyone,**_

_**this Zutara oneshot is a little different from my other stuff I know but I just had to write it. By the time you've read this you might be crying so I suggest you have plenty of tissues.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Where Is My Happy Ending?**_

The war was finally over, Aang had finally defeated Ozai and Zuko became the Fire Lord. For the first time in a hundred years, there was peace in the world. Iroh had returned to Ba Sing Sae and his teashop the Jasmine Dragon. Aang and Toph got together, after Aang realised that he really loved Toph and got over his childish crush on Katara. As for the young waterbender, she had just returned to the Southern Water Tribe to rebuild her village and help Pakku teaching the children to Waterbend. However, she was not happy.

She had fallen in love with Zuko. She knew when they were imprisoned in Ba Sing Sae, that she had fallen for the fire prince. When he betrayed her and Aang to Azula, she fought against her feelings but couldn't deny the truth. Eventually when he helped her find her mother's killer, she warmed up to him and saw that there was good in his heart. Later, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always on her mind. She couldn't deny that she thought that he was very good looking even with a scar on his face.

She kept her love for him quiet, thinking that it would be best if she talked to him when they defeated Ozai. At the celebration of his coronation, she decided to let him know. She thought that he liked her too, even if she did act cold towards him.

FLASHBACK:

_Katara was wearing a midnight blue gown which sparkled all over. Many young noblemen were looking at her but she wasn't interested. She was used to guys looking at her like that, this happened many times while traveling with the Avatar. Right now, only one person was important._

_She found Zuko on his own and thought that now that the moment to let him know._

_"Zuko, can I talk to you for a moment?" _

_"Sure." He said with one of his rare smiles. Katara loved his smile but now wasn't the time to lose her nerve._

_"I wanted to apologise for being so awful to you when you first started helping Aang with his Firebending" said Katara. "I also want to thank you for saving me when your sister shot lightning at me. But now, there's something that I should tell you." Zuko looked puzzled, but encouraged her to continue._

_"What I'm trying to say is that... I... I like you, I mean, I really like you." _

_"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend." Katara felt like she couldn't breathe. He already had a girlfriend. "Oh, right" Katara said quietly. Zuko looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "You're a really nice girl and... if I didn't have a girlfriend, things would be different."_

_Katara nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I'm happy for you." _

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay"_

_And with that she walked away. She left the palace before anyone could see her tears._

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Many of her friends tried to cheer her up, but not even Sokka's jokes could make her feel better. The heartache was still there and it seemed like it would never go away. Katara was outside in the garden while everybody else was asleep. She was sitting underneath the wheeping willow, alone with her thoughts.

The clouds grew darker and covered the moon. Rain came pouring down from the sky. The weather reflected Katara's mood. Images of Zuko flashed on Katara's head untill she finally broke down and started to cry. Her face was damp by her tears and the raindrops. She lay down on the ground wishing never to get up. Life was so unfair. Everyone else got their happy ending but her. She didn't have anyone, she was all alone.

Later the storm died down but Katara still layed down with the tree's branches over her. She stayed still, feeling the wind though her hair.

"I will never love again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know it's sad but I did warn you.**_

_**I hoped you liked it anyway. Please leave reviews.**_


End file.
